


Undead Love

by reaaally_gayyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Goes by kind of fast, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pidge is a smol bean, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), There are time skips because im lazy, Very depressing, klance, lance's family is dead, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaaally_gayyy/pseuds/reaaally_gayyy
Summary: Heyo! Please dont hate me for killing Shiro! Angst is delicious hehe *insert lenny face*





	1. The Very Beginning

"Keith! Where are you going?!" Lance asked worriedly, while Keith got on his semi- rusty motorcycle. 

"I'm just going to find food or something, I'll be right back." Keith said, and the engine of the motorcycle roared to life. 

"You can't go alone Keith, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Lance said, and he was practically begging Keith to stay. 

"I'll be fine Lance, I always am." Keith said, and smiled a little. Lance hugged Keith, and held him tightly. 

"Please don't go, I can't lose you too." Lance said, and a few tears fell from his eyes. 

"Ok fine, we can go look for food tomorrow." Keith said, and Lance smiled. He let go of him, and Keith shut off his bike. He put the keys in his pocket, and both boys walked back inside to their temporary shelter. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Matt had already gone out to find some medical supplies, and Shiro was out like a light on the mattress on the floor. Coran and Allura had left the group a while ago, after they found their families, and decided to stay with them. Lance would do anything to get his family back, but alas, that was not possible. 

Whenever he missed his family, he pulled out the small, slightly torn picture of all of them. Lance was the youngest person in the photo, because the picture had been taken a few years before the apocalypse started. Lance was only ten when the apocalypse started. He remembered watching his father being eaten alive by the walkers, and his mother trading her life for him and his siblings. He remembered the day that Maria decided to go out alone to get food, and she never came back. He remembered the day that he saw Benji get all of his organs ripped out of his body, and the screams of terror that filled Lance's head. He remembered the day the day that he was all alone. He remembered how all of that only happened in a matter of days, and he also remembered the day that he met Keith. 

(7 years ago) 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lance screamed, and was running away from the swarm of walkers that were going after him. He ran until he was almost backed into a corner. No, no, no, he didn't want to die! Not like this! He fell on his butt, and backed into the corner, screaming no, over, and over again. 

Then in the distance, he saw a boy, and a young man running towards him. The man smashed most of the walkers' heads in. And the boy who looked a little older than him, stabbed a few of them in the head. Once all of them were dead, the man and boy ran over to him. Lance's eyes were wide, and he was shaking. 

"Hey, no need to be scared, we're not going to hurt you." The man said softly, and Lance whimpered, and backed a little further into the wall. 

"I'm Shiro, and this is my little brother Keith." The man said, and pointed to the boy next to him, who waved. "And you are?" He asked softly. 

"L-Lance." He croaked. He hadn't had to use his voice in a while, well expect when he was running from zombies. 

"Do you want to come with us Lance?" Shiro asked, and Lance hesitantly nodded. "Good, and no need to be scared, we don't bite." He said, and Keith smirked. 

"Unless you're a walker, cause then we'll kick your ass!" Keith said, and Lance they all laughed. 

"Come on guys, let's go." Shiro said, and looked back at Keith. He motioned for Keith to come towards him, and whispered into Keith's ear. Lance couldn't hear them though. 

"Keith, he seems scared, and traumatized and stuff, so be careful about what you say to him, got it?" Shiro whispered, and Keith nodded. "Good, let's go." He said, and Lance hesitantly followed them. Keith walked up next to Lance, and he noticed that Keith was carrying a knife in his left hand. 

"Do you use that? To, kill them?" Lance asked nervously, and Keith nodded. 

"Yeah, you gotta stab em right in the head." Keith said, and Lance kept that new piece of information in the back of his mind. 

"So where did you live Lance? Like before all of this." Keith asked, and Lance smiled a bit. 

"I used to live in Cuba when I was a baby, but then my family moved to America." Lance said, and his happy smile dropped when he mentioned his family. 

"That's cool. Me and Shiro used to live in California, but he said that we would be safer away from cities, so we came here." Keith said. 

"Do you have any family with you Lance?" Keith asked, and Lance stopped walking. "Lance? Lance, what's wrong?" Keith asked concerned. , and all Lance could hear and see is the blood, and the screams of his brothers and sisters.

"Is he okay Keith?" Shiro asked, and ran over to them. 

"I don't know? I just asked him something, and then he stopped walking." Keith said, and Lance was breathing heavily, and his eyes were darting everywhere. 

"I think he's having a panic attack!" Shiro said, and kneeled down in front of Lance. "Hey, hey Lance? Lance! Lance snap out of it!" Shiro said, and Lance was snapped out of his trance and looked down at Shiro. 

"Hey buddy, what happened?" Shiro asked, and Lance hugged him tightly. 

"They......they're dead! All of them!" Lance said shakily, and Keith knew what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked. 

"My family." Lance said, and Shiro ohed. He looked up at Keith, and had an unimpressed look on his face. 

"Keith, what was the one thing I told you not to do?" Shiro asked, and Keith looked down at the ground. 

"Not to scare him." Keith said, and felt really guilty. 

"And what did you do?" 

"Scared him." Keith said, and Shiro rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, we're gonna walk again, and Keith, let's try not to do that again okay?" Shiro said, and Keith nodded. Lance let go of Shiro, and they all began to walk again. 

"I'm sorry Lance." Keith said, feeling guilty. 

"It's fine Keith, it's not like you knew." Lance said, and smiled a little at Keith, which made the boy feel a little better. 

They walked for about an hour, and Lance couldn't walk anymore, so Keith carried the him on his back. Shiro and Keith were talking, while Lance slept on Keith's back. Shiro had offered to carry Lance, but Keith wanted to carry him. 

They had finally reached the place, and when they did, Shiro knocked on the door with a special knock that they had. A slim, darker skinned male with short, shaggy, brown hair opened the door. 

"Oh thank god you guys are okay!" The man said, and wrapped Shiro into a warm embrace. Lance was awake now, but was too weak to stand. He was still on Keith's back, and it took a minute for the man to notice Lance. 

"Who's this?" Adam asked, and looked down at Lance. Keith looked super exhausted from carrying Lance, who wasn't even heavy, but was just tired in general. Shiro picked up Lance, and he leaned against Shiro's shoulder. 

"This is Lance. We found him, he was chased by the walkers." Shiro said said, and Adam ohed. 

"When's the last time you ate something Lance?" Adam asked concerned. 

"Two weeks." Lance said, and weakly held up two fingers. Adam's eyes widened, and he took Lance from Shiro, and ran him inside. 

"We don't have that much, but we have some peas?" Adam said, and poured a can of them onto a plate, and set it in front of Lance. He looked down at it for a minute, but put a few in his mouth. Keith was asleep, and Shiro put him down on one of the two bare mattresses lying down on the floor. 

Lance finished all of the peas, and felt much better. Adam smiled, and took the empty plate off of the tiny table. 

"Do you want to sleep now?" Adam asked, and Lance sleepily nodded. "You can go lie down next to Keith." He said, and pointed towards the mattress that Keith was sleeping on.

Lance slowly walked over, and plopped down on the mattress. After a few minutes, Keith had cuddled up next to Lance, and wrapped his arms around Lance's chest. 

He finally felt safe, and happy. He hoped that it would stay that way. 

(Present Day) 

Lance pulled out the photo that Shiro had taken of him and Keith a few weeks after staying with them. Lance had his arm wrapped over Keith's shoulders, and they were both smiling and laughing. Lance smiled, and put the photo back into his pocket. He checked to make sure he had his knife, and when he found it in his pocket, he sighed of relief. 

Keith was sitting on the floor sharpening his knife, and Lance was next to him, leaning on his shoulder. 

"You know how I said we would look for food tomorrow?" Keith said, and Lance nodded. "We might have to go today. We don't have much left, and with all of us, that would probably last a few days." Keith said, and Lance looked up at him with his eyes wide. 

Lance always hated going out, especially when Keith, or his friends were there without him. It's not like he helped that much, but it made him feel better knowing that his friends were okay. 

"Are you trying to tell me that you're going to go out?" Lance asked sadly, and Keith nodded. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I would wait until Pidge, Matt, and Hunk come back, but they're probably taking shelter somewhere for the night, since it might not be safe to come back. And I wish that I didn't have to go alone, but if you and me went, then we would be leaving Shiro here alone, and he doesn't have the strength to defend himself." Keith said, and Lance looked down at the floor. 

"Yeah I know what you're going to say, 'Being part of a team means making sacrifices.'" Lance said, and Keith looked down at the floor too. 

"You were right, I was going to say that." Keith said, and chuckled. "But I have to, and you know that." He said, and Lance looked up at him, and then back down at the floor. 

"Yeah, but I just don't want you to end up like Adam." Lance said sadly, and leaned more onto Keith's shoulder. 

"I know." Keith said, and leaned his head on Lance's. "I don't want to leave either." 

"Didn't Hunk take one of the walkie talkies? Didn't he say like 'Just in case!' or something like that?" Lance said. 

"Yeah, maybe we could contact them, and make sure they're okay." Keith said, and he reached to the walkie talkie next to him. "You can do it." He said, and handed it to Lance. 

"Hey Pidge, Hunk, or Matt, do you copy?" Lance asked, and heard static for a moment, before someone began to talk. 

"Hey Lance, we're fine, we'll be back soon, we're like just around the corner, copy." Hunk said from the other end of the line. 

"Good see you soon." Lance said, before putting the walkie talkie back down on the floor. 

"See, now you don't have to go." Lance said, and yawned. 

"We can go tomorrow." Keith said, and Lance nodded. 

"Ok." Lance said. "Should we wake up Shiro?" 

"No, let him rest." Keith said. 

Then after a minute of comforting silence, they heard their secret knock on the door. Lance stood up, and moved the blockade before opening the door. 

"Hey guys!" Hunk said, and hugged Lance, who hugged him back. He was carrying a bag that looked pretty heavy, and Pidge and Matt were carrying equally heavy bags as well. Pidge pushed her bag into Lance's arms, and was out of breath from carrying it. Keith saw that Lance was struggling to hold it, so he took it without a problem. 

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Keith said, and they smiled. 

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." Hunk said. He looked like he had something on his mind, and he decided to finally say it. "So, Keith could I talk to you real quick?" Hunk asked, and Keith nodded. 

"Yeah totally, uh you guys can start to take the stuff out that we need for Shiro." Keith said before walking off with Hunk. 

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Keith asked, and Hunk rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Well, uh when we were getting some supplies, there were some other people there. And don't worry, they were nice and they helped us a little bit. But uh anyway.....they told us that there's going to be a huuuge swarm of walkers coming from the North." Hunk said, and Keith's eyes widened. "So, I think it would be best if we start to get out of this area as soon as possible. Like maybe head east or something?" Hunk said, and Keith let him continue. 

"And the people told us that they have a van that we could use to get out of here. And they showed us where their base is, so then we can find them. They said that they'll be leaving in four days. And we gave them one of our extra walkie talkies to contact us i case anything changes. But I just wanted to run it by you first, since you're kind of like our new leader." Hunk said, and Keith thought for a minute. 

It would be good to have a way to get out of this area, and maybe make new allies, but what if something happens? He could always ask Shiro for advice, but he knew that they had to make a decision now, or else they could all die here. And Keith would never forgive himself if anything happened to Lance, or anyone else. 

"I'll run it by Shiro, but I think it's a good idea. Thank you Hunk." Keith said, and Hunk nodded. 

"No problem buddy, now let's get back before the others worry." Hunk said, and they walked back inside. 

"You two took an awfully long time." Pidge said and looked at them suspiciously. 

"Sorry, I was just informing Keith about what we did today." Hunk said, and Keith nodded in agreement. Keith knew that Lance was suspicious, but Keith didn't want to tell him about the swarm coming yet, because he knew that Lance would have a heart attack. 

"Oh Keith, they found a lot of bandages! And some rubbing alcohol too! Maybe we can finally clean out that cut you have!" Lance said happily, and Keith smiled. He thought it was cute how Lance got so excited over rubbing alcohol. 

"Yeah, and you have cuts too dumbass." Pidge said, and Lance laughed. 

"Yeah I know, but I'm fine!" Lance said, and was still happy. 

"I can't believe how excited you are over rubbing alcohol." Keith said, and Lance laughed. 

"Yeah, what has this world come too!" Lance said, and they all laughed. 

"Do you think we can go see the stars tonight Keith?" Lance asked, and had puppy dog eyes. He knew that he should make Lance happy before he breaks the news to him. And Hunk told him that Matt and Pidge knew also, since they were there with Hunk. 

"Wait really?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded. "Yay!" Lance said, and ran out the door, with Keith following behind him. 

"So do you think he's gonna tell him? About the swarm?" Pidge asked. 

"Maybe, but I know that Keith doesn't want Lance to freak out. And he knows that Lance is going to be sad, because he really likes this place. But I know that Lance would understand that we have to stay safe." Hunk said, and Matt nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, but do you think Keith will admit the other thing?" Matt said, and smirked while wiggling his eyebrows. Hunk and Pidge caught on and they all looked at each other knowingly. They had all known that Keith and Lance both liked each other, but they were too shy to say anything. 

"Aren't the stars pretty Keith?" Lance asked, while looking up at the night sky, will the stars illuminating it. 

"Yeah, they are." Keith said, but wasn't thinking about the stars, he was thinking about what he was going to tell Lance. There were two things that Keith needed to tell Lance, the bad news, and his feelings for him. 

"Are you okay Keith? You look like something's bothering you." Lance said, and Keith sighed. Lance knew him too well. 

"Yeah, there is something actually." Keith said, and Lance looked at him worriedly. 

"What is it?" Lance asked, and Keith sighed. 

"This isn't easy to tell you but......there's a swarm coming. Like a really big one, and we have to leave here in four days." Keith said, and Lance looked at Keith, and then back at the sky. 

"Yeah I kind of thought so, I knew that we couldn't stay here forever. All good things have to come to an end eventually right?" Lance said, and chuckled. Keith nodded. 

"And Keith, I have to tell you something too." Lance said, and Keith looked up at him. 

"What is it?" Keith asked, and Lance smiled. 

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship or whatever, but, I like you Keith. Like, I like like you." Lance said, and Keith smiled. 

"Well that's good, because I do too." Keith said, and Lance smiled at him. 

Keith walked over to Lance, and he pressed their lips together. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, and Lance cupped Keith's cheek. Their kiss was passionate, and full of what they wanted to do for years. They pulled apart, and Keith played with the longer ends of Lance's hair. He giggled, and Lance smiled. Lance tucked a lock or hair behind Keith's ear, and Keith smiled up at him. Lance filled the gap between their lips again, and they kissed for another minute until Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder. 

"Was that your first kiss?" Keith asked,and Lance nodded. 

"Yeah, was it yours?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded too. 

"Can I tell you something?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"I know I may act all tough, and like I'm never afraid, but I'm really scared Lance. And now that I have to lead everyone because Shiro can't anymore, it's just, it's too much sometimes. Like I'm trying my best, but it's not good enough! And after what happened to Pidge and Matt's parents, I....I just can't let that happen again." Keith said, and Lance could Keith's tears against his shoulder. 

"Keith, that wasn't your fault. No one knew that the swarm was coming then, and you shouldn't blame yourself for that." Lance said softly, and Keith cried a little more.

"But what if Shiro dies too! I don't know what I would do if that happened. And like Pidge told me, he's not getting any better." Keith said, and Lance cupped Keith face. He wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. 

"We'll find a way Keith, I promise. And if something does happen, I'll always be here, okay?" Lance said, and Keith hugged him again. 

"I love you Lance." Keith said, and Lance smiled. 

"I love you too." Lance said, and everything drifted away and all that was left was them, being together through thick and thin. 


	2. Road Trip

"Lance, we have to scavenging today." Keith said, and was all ready to go. Keith was wearing his usual jacket, which was a jean jacket/hoodie kind of thing with red sleeves. And he had a couple of knives in his pockets, and a gun in his hand. He was loading it with bullets, while Lance stood up and threw his jacket on, which was a jean jacket, and he was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt underneath it. 

"Matt said that he's going to stay with Shiro while we go scavenging, and Hunk and Pidge are going to try to contact the group that they met yesterday." Keith said, and Lance nodded. He picked up his knife and gun that were on the table, and put them in his pockets, and grabbed his baseball bat that was in the corner of the room. 

"Are you ready?" Keith asked, and Lance nodded. 

"Good, lets go." Keith said, and they waved bye to Matt and Shiro before leaving. 

"So who's this group that Hunk, Pidge, and Matt met?" Lance asked, and Keith looked around them while he talked. 

"Uh I'm pretty sure they called themselves the Balmerans or something like that? And he said that they have something that we can use to get out of here. I think Hunk said it was like an RV or a van?" Keith said, and was still focusing on their surroundings. 

"Keith chill, there's literally nothing around here, there never is." Lance said, and Keith turned to look back at him. 

"Yeah I know, but there will be soon. And we don't really know when they're coming." Keith said, and Lance ohed. 

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Lance said, and looked down at the ground. 

"Yeah. And-" Keith started, but then stopped, and stretched his arm out to stop Lance. He slowly pulled out one of his knives from his pocket, and held it out in front of him. 

"Keith what are you-" Lance started, but Keith put his hand over Lance's mouth. 

"Shhh, I heard something." Keith whispered. And after a minute of staying still, there was a walking heading towards them. Keith ran over to it, and kicked it in the knees, making it fall down, and he stabbed its head. He ran back over to Lance, who pointed towards the other walkers heading towards them. 

"I fucking knew they were coming." Keith muttered under his breath. He grabbed Lance's wrist, and they ran in the direction of their shelter. They couldn't worry about food, they had to warn the others before it was too late. 

After running from walkers coming left and right, they made it back to their base without getting injured. 

"Keith, Lance? What are you doing being back so soon?" Hunk asked when he saw the boys running towards them. 

"They're here." Keith said, and Hunk and Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Already? I thought they said it would be a few more days?" Pidge said while turning to Hunk. 

"They must've predicted wrong!" Hunk said, and was stressing. 

"We have to get to them now!" Keith said. Hunk nodded, and picked up the walkie talkie, and spoke into it. After a few minutes they got a response. 

"Hello Hunk, we had gone scavenging too, and our men told us that they were here already. What I think that you should do is get ready to go, and look for some more food if you don't have enough." The leader of the Balmerans said. 

"Hunk, you come with me and Lance, and Pidge, you and Matt will pack all of our shit and get Shiro ready to go. Got it?" Keith said, and everyone nodded. "Ok let's get a move on!" Keith said, and everyone headed to do their jobs. 

"Ok, let's not waste our time heading into town, let's just go the convenience store I was talking about." Keith said, and both boys followed him. 

\-------------------------------------

"Keith! They're starting to break the door down!" Hunk yelled, while Keith and Lance stuffed all of the non stale food they could find into their bags. 

"How much longer can you hold them?!" Keith yelled while zipping the full backpack. Lance threw a few more cans into his and zipped it. 

"Keith, we should look for some bullets we're almost out aren't we?" Lance yelled across the room, and Keith nodded. 

"Yeah but we don't have enough time! We can use what we have until we can find more!" Keith yelled to Lance, and he nodded. 

"How the fuck do we get out of here?" Lance yelled, and Keith looked around for a possible exit. 

"Over there!" Keith yelled, and pointed towards a window that didn't have any zombies crowding around it. Lance ran over to it, and started trying to open it. 

"Lance you dumbass, smash it!" Keith yelled, and Lance nodded. He took his baseball bat and smashed the window. The glass broke into a million pieces, and a few glass shards flew onto Lance's skin, while the others fell onto the ground. Lance yelled fuck twenty times when he was pulling some of the pieces out. When he got one out, he glanced down at the blood dripping down his arm. 

"Lance!" Keith yelled and ran over to him. He grabbed Lance's arm and looked at the cut. 

"Guys! We really have to go!" Hunk yelled, still trying to block the door with his body. 

"Ok! Give us a second!" Keith said, and took some of the bandages in his bag, and quickly wrapped it around Lance's arm. 

"Hunk! Let go of the door!" Keith said, and motioned for him to come to the window. When he came they all jumped out of the window, one at a time. (dont worry its only a one floor building) 

Keith grabbed Lance's hand and ran away, with Hunk following behind. Hunk was taking out all the zombies behind them with his gun, while Keith cleared the ones in front of him and Lance. They were able to get to their base with only Lance being injured. 

"Fuck! I wish Coran and Allura never fucking left!" Keith yelled, while getting the things to clean out the cuts on Lance's arms. 

"Calm down Keith, I know you're stressed but you're going to attract more of them here if you yell." Lance said softly. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Keith said, and cleaned out the cuts on Lance's arm. He pulled out a few more glass shards, and Lance whimpered in pain. 

"Its okay, I'm almost done." Keith said softly, and put some more bandages on Lance's arm. 

"Keith, everyone's in the car. Are you and Lance ready?" Pidge asked, and Keith nodded. He put all of the medical stuff in his bag, and took Lance's hand. They walked out of their house together, and Lance looked back at it one last time before they got in their car. 

Hunk was behind the wheel, and Matt was sitting in the passenger seat. Since there were four of them in the back seat, Keith decided that he would be the one that doesn't wear a seatbelt. Lance had fought him on that, but Keith said that he would be fine. 

"It's over there Hunk." Matt said, and pointed towards a big building. Everyone piled out of the car, and they had to wake up Shiro, who fell asleep. 

"Wait, where are we going?" Shiro asked sleepily. 

"To see a group that can help us." Pidge said. They helped Shiro out of the car, and they grabbed their bags ands walked inside. They usually didn't trust other groups, but this one had showed that they would do no harm. It was usually hard to find people like that now. 

When they walked up to the old building, there was someone on the roof that saw them, and called down to them. 

"Hey, who are you?" The person called, they were probably keeping watch. 

"We met with your group yesterday! They said to meet them here now!" Hunk yelled up to the guard. 

"Ok, I'll let you in." The guard said, and it took them a minute to reach the entrance. They opened the door, and greeted all six of them. 

"Welcome, our leader is expecting you,please follow me." The guard said. "Oh, and my name is Kelly." She said, and they followed her down to the lowest floor. There were families, and many children packing up there things. There was a little girl who noticed them, and she ran up to Lance. 

"Are you coming with us too?" She asked, and Lance smiled and shook his head. 

"I'm afraid no princessa, but you stay safe." Lance said, and she smiled and nodded before running back to her mother. 

"Wow Lance, you're such a charmer to the children." Pidge said, and Lance smirked. 

"Hell yeah I am, when my brother had kids, I was their favorite uncle." Lance said. 

"But you were ten though." Pidge said. 

"I know, but they loved me." Lance said, and walked back over to the group with Pidge following behind. 

"Hello, I'm sorry that you can't stay longer, but we have an RV all ready to go for you. We are leaving now as well, stay safe." The leader said, and one of the other members showed them to the van. 

"Hunk!" Someone called from behind them. Hunk turned around, and smiled. The girl ran into his arms, and he hugged her. 

"Please stay safe Hunk." The girl said, and Hunk nodded. 

"I will, and you too Shay." He said, and she nodded as well. 

"Yeah, maybe we'll see each other again." She said and they both smiled. "But, just in case we can't..." She started, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and it was a slow, soft kiss that had them both giggling when they broke free. 

"I'm gonna miss you Shay." He said, and kissed her again. 

"I'm gonna miss you too. Stay safe." She said, and kissed him on the cheek before she smiled and waved. Hunk waved and followed the group into the RV. 

\-------------------------------

"Ok, so there's a bed, and two mattress. So we should assign two to a bed." Shiro suggested. 

"I agree, and I have the perfect pairs." Pidge said and smirked. She looked over at Keith and Lance, and Keith looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "So first, Shiro and Matt, me and Hunk, and finally.........Keith and Lance!" She said, and Lance and Keith's eyes widened. 

"Those sound great Pidge. So who should get which bed?" Shiro asked. 

"Me and Hunk can take one of the mattresses!" Pidge said, and Hunk nodded in agreement. 

"Me and Matt can take the other mattress." Shiro said, and Keith shook his head. 

"No you take the bed, me and Lance can take the mattress." Keith said, and Shiro shook his head. 

"No, you haven't slept on an actual bed in seven years." Shiro said. 

"You haven't either." Keith said. 

"I know that, but I want you to take it." Shiro said, and Keith tried to argue again, but Shiro shushed him. 

"No buts." Shiro said, and Keith immediately shut up. "Who wants to drive?" 

"I could." Lance said, and everyone gave him a look that said 'really?'. 

"Are you sure Lance? Maybe we should have someone who's uh.........better at driving?" Hunk said, and Lance look kind of pissed. 

"I can drive just fine!" Lance said. 

"Are you sure Lance?" Pidge said, and her and Hunk laughed. 

"Fine, get someone who's 'better'." Lance said, and walked away, and sat at the table, and turned his back away from the group. 

"Jesus christ, he was just trying to help. No need to be asses about it when you can't even drive." Keith said, and walked over to Lance. 

"Why does he always defend Lance?" Pidge whispered to Matt, Shiro, and Hunk. 

"He's very protective of Lance. Lance is like everything to him, plus, they've known each other for years." Shiro said. 

"That's really adorable." Hunk said, and smiled at the two boys laughing. 

"Yeah, but I can drive." Shiro said, and Matt immediately shut him down. 

"Uh yeah no, you're not in the condition to. I can drive." Matt said, and walked to the wheel. 

"Let's get a move on y'all!" Matt yelled, and turned the key in the ignition. The RV roared to life, and they began their journey east.


	3. Fights

(a week into their trip)

 

"How long are we going have to drive for?" Pidge asked. 

"Until we find a safe place to settle." Keith said, and Pidge groaned. They were all sitting at the table, and then suddenly they were bumped into the air. 

"Jesus Lance, can you keep this thing steady?" Pidge yelled to the front. 

"There was a bump in the road, it's not my fault!" Lance yelled back, and Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Why did we let him drive again?" Pidge said. 

"I can hear you you know!" Lance yelled and Pidge laughed. 

"Will you quit bitching Pidge? He's doing just fine." Keith said. 

"Yeah, but let's not forget that he almost crashed into trees, like five times." She said, and Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Not everyone's perfect. And I'm sure that if you drove, we would all be dead already." He said, and she glared at him. 

"Why do you always defend him?" Pidge mumbled. 

"Because no one else will! And I care about him, unlike you!" Keith said angrily, and stood up from the table. He walked over to the passenger seat in the front next to Lance. 

"Fucking bitch." Keith mumbled under his breath, and Lance laughed. 

"Keith, I'm sorry." Pidge said, and was standing in the space between Lance and Keith's seats. 

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Lance." Keith said. 

"I'm sorry Lance, you're a good driver, and I'm just a dumbass." Pidge said and Lance laughed. 

"You're not a dumbass munchkin (it's what he calls her), you're just stressed. Don't worry, I am too." Lance said, and smiled at her. 

"Are we good?" Pidge asked, and Lance nodded. 

"We're good." Lance said, and Pidge smiled. 

"Good, and don't crash into a tree goofball." Pidge said, and giggled before walking away. Lance laughed and focused back on the road. Keith had fallen asleep, and Lance thought that he looked really cute when he's sleeping. 

\--------------------------------

They had been driving about all day, and they decided that it would be a good time to stop and have dinner. Lance woke up Keith, and he stirred a little before slowly opening his eyes. 

"Huh? Oh hi Lance." Keith said sleepily and smiled. Lance leaned over and kissed Keith's cheek, and he giggled. 

"Pidge and Hunk made sandwiches, do you want to go eat with everyone?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded slowly. Lance grabbed his hand, and they walked to the table, that had a few sandwiches sitting on kind of dirty plates. 

"Pidge don't eat it too fast, you should savor it." Matt said, and was watching Pidge inhale her sandwich. "I mean, we need to save our food, so savor what we have now." He said, and Pidge nodded. She put her sandwich down and swallowed what she had in her mouth already. She listened to Matt, and ate slowly. 

"Where's Shiro?" Keith asked, and looked around the RV. 

"I'm pretty sure he's taking a shit in the bathroom." Matt said, and Pidge snorted. 

"Great word choice Matt." Pidge said and laughed. 

"Why thank you Pidge." Matt said and smirked. All four of them laughed, and Keith and Lance sat down at the small table. Hunk walked over and sat down next to Pidge. 

"What did I miss?" Hunk asked. 

"You know, the usual, Matt swooning over Shiro." Pidge said, and Matt's face went red. 

"I do not swoon over Shiro!" Matt exclaimed, and everyone laughed. 

"Sure Matt, and we all love running from walkers." Pidge deadpanned. 

"Fine, maybe I swoon a little." Matt admitted. Lance snorted, and Keith and Pidge were laughing. 

"I fucking knew it!" Lance said in between laughing.

Shiro had just stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over to the table. He sat next to Matt, whose face was as red as a tomato. 

"Uh, are you okay Matt?" Shiro asked, and Matt nodded quickly. 

"Yep, totally fine." Matt said, and Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all gave each other knowing looks. 

"Ok then......" Shiro said, clearly suspicious. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

(two weeks in to their trip) 

"I think it's time that we find a place to settle." Shiro said suddenly, while everyone was eating breakfast, which was just a few pieces of bread and water. 

"But we're not even near any towns." Keith said. 

"I know that, but maybe we could try to find a camp or something? Or just settle somewhere in the woods?" Shiro suggested. 

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we went to a camp?" Keith said, and tensed up. 

"Yes I do remember, but I know that there could be some good people around here." Shiro said, and Keith fired back. 

"Yeah, there could be, but there definitely wasn't when they killed Adam!" Keith yelled. 

"Keith, I know that you don't like the idea, but it's just a suggestion." Shiro said calmly. 

"Yeah, but you promised me that we would never go to one of those dumbass raiding camps again! And if we go, don't expect me to come with you." Keith said, and stood up. He walked out the RV door, and slammed it behind him. 

"Well shit." Shiro mumbled. "But you know that I just think that we might be safer at a camp that has good people, you know? I just want to make sure everyone's safe." 

"We know you do Shiro." Matt said, and patted his back. 

"But Lance, are you mad like him? You were there too, when it happened." Shiro said, and looked up at Lance. 

"Yeah, I know what Keith is trying to say. But if we find a place that has good people, it would be safer than just wandering." Lance said. 

"Wait, who was Adam?" Pidge asked. 

"He was my fiance. But when Lance and Keith were twelve and thirteen, we went to a camp. And they weren't good people there, and they......they killed Adam." Shiro said, and was trying his best not to cry. 

"Oh, no wonder he's so mad." Pidge said. 

"Lance, can you talk to him?" Shiro asked, and Lance nodded. Lance stood up, and walked outside. When he stepped outside, he found Keith sitting down on the ground against the RV. His knees were tucked against his chest, and he was staring out into the woods. Not looking at anything particular, he was just thinking. 

"Hey there Samurai." Lance said, and sat down next to Keith. He wrapped an arm around Keith's back, and pulled him closer to him. 

"You know that Shiro only wants us to be safe, right?" Lance said, and Keith nodded. 

"I know that, but it just reminds me of that asshole that killed him." Keith said, and leaned into Lance's chest. 

"I know, it makes me think of that too. But, not everyone's like that. And yeah, people changed for the worse when the world went to shit, but you still have to look out for those good people out there." Lance said. 

"How are you always so optimistic about everything?" Keith asked, and Lance smiled. 

"Well, why should I look for the bad things? The good things are the only ones that matter." Lance said, and Keith leaned his head into the crook of Lance's neck. 

"That's true, but it's hard to when the bad things are outweighing the good ones." Keith said. 

"Well that just means that you have to look harder right?" Lance said and smiled. 

"Yeah." Keith said, and smiled as well. 

"You know, even though the world's gone to shit, all I need to be happy is you right by my side." Lance said, and Keith giggled. 

"You're so corny, you know that?" Keith said, and Lance smirked. 

"Please, it's an art." Lance said, and they both laughed. "We should go back in, it's cold." Keith nodded, and they both stood up, and walked to the door. But Keith stopped, and tugged on Lance's sleeve. 

"What should I say to Shiro?" Keith asked, and Lance smiled. 

"Exactly what you told me." Lance said, and opened the door. 

"How the fuck could you not tell me something like this Shiro?!" The boys heard someone yell from around the corner. They peeked over and saw Matt and Shiro fighting. 

"I'm really sorry Matt, I just didn't know for sure or not, and I didn't want to get your hopes up." Shiro said. 

"I don't care if you would've gotten my hopes up or not, you should've just told me." Matt said. 

"I know, you're right. I should've just told you." Shiro said, and Matt pulled him into a hug. 

"Yeah, but now there's a chance we could find them." Matt said. 

"Yeah, maybe we can." Shiro said and smiled. 

"Do you think Lance was able to talk to Keith?" Matt asked, and Shiro nodded. 

"If there's one person that Keith would spill his feelings to, it's Lance." Shiro said. Lance started to walk over to them, but Keith just stood there. He took Keith's hand, and their fingers intertwined. 

"I'm scared Lance." Keith whispered. Lance cupped Keith's cheek, and rubbed his thumb against his skin.

"It's gonna be fine Keith, I promise." Lance said, and they both smiled. Lance dropped his hand from Keith's cheek, and they walked over to Matt and Shiro together. 

"Oh hey guys." Shiro said, and him and Matt let go of each other. 

"Hey." Keith said, kind of coldly. 

"I'm really sorry Keith, I didn't think you would get so upset about it." Shiro said, and Keith waved him off. 

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Keith said. "But let me make it clear that I'm not going to another one of those camps, ever again." He said, and walked away. 

"We should probably get back on the road." Shiro said sadly, and Lance and Matt nodded. 

"I can drive." Matt said, and walked to the driver's seat. Shiro followed him, and sat in the passenger seat. Matt put the key in the ignition, and the RV roared to life. Shiro yawned, and laid back into the seat. 

Lance walked around the sleeping bodies of Pidge and Hunk on their mattress, and walked over to the bed to him and Keith shared. He took his jacket off, and laid down next to Keith. Keith was facing his back away from Lance, and Lance laid down on his back. 

"Keith, are you okay?" Lance asked, and Keith shrugged. 

"Not really, I just can't stop thinking about him." Keith said. 

"I know that you miss him, but he's in a better place now." Lance said. 

"I know." Keith said. 

"Keith, come here." Lance said, and Keith slowly shifted over Lance and laid on his chest. 

"Try not to think about it. You know that he wouldn't want us to be sad." Lance said, and Keith cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah I know." Keith said, and Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, which calmed him down. Keith had fallen asleep, and Lance did too. 


	4. The Rain After The Storm

(Three weeks into their trip) 

"He.....he's really gone." Keith said, and everyone was staring down sadly at Shiro's dead body. They had been looking for supplies, and they had gotten in an attack with walkers. Shiro had gotten bit, and they tried to save him by amputating his arm, but with his weak condition already, he didn't make it.

Pidge was crying into Matt's chest, and he was crying too. Hunk was comforting Pidge as well, and him, Matt, and Pidge were in a group hug. Lance had his arm wrapped around Keith's back, and Keith was leaning into his shoulder crying. 

"He's gone! And it's all my fault!" Keith yelled into Lance's shoulder. 

"It's not your fault Keith, none of us saw that walker coming." Lance said, and pulled Keith into his chest. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Pidge asked. 

"I......I really don't know." Lance said, and Keith cried even more into Lance. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, and rubbed his back.

"We should go." Matt said, and wiped the tears from his face. Lance nodded, and they walked out of the building, looking at Shiro one last time. 

\--------------------------------

(A week later) 

They all sat at the table in silence. Hunk was driving, and the rest of them were just sitting there.

Keith's head was flat down on the table, and Lance was sitting next to him, running circles into his back. Keith was breathing shaky breaths, and sniffled every once and awhile. 

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Pidge suggested, and Keith moved his head to give her a look that said "really?". 

"I don't think that now's the right time Pidge." Lance said kindly, and looked down at Keith. 

"Sorry, I'm just bored." Pidge said, and looked down at the table. 

"I think I have a deck of cards." Matt said, and stood up to walk over to his mattress. He picked up a stack of cards that were in his jacket that was on the floor. 

"Do we have to play a fucking game?" Keith asked, and his face was still resting in his arms on the table. 

"Me and Pidge can just play." Matt said, and motioned for Pidge to come over to the mattress. She smiled, and ran over to sit with him. 

"Are you sure you don't want to play Keith?" Lance asked softly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Keith said quietly. "You go play, I don't want you to be bored because of me." Keith said. His voice was a little raspy because he had been crying so much. 

"Ok, I'll just play one round." Lance said, and patted Keith's back one more time before walking off. 

"We should play truth or dare!" Pidge said, and Lance gave her a "wtf?" face.

"Who the hell plays truth or dare with cards?" Lance asked, and Pidge smirked. 

"It's how me and Matt play." Pidge said, and took the cards from Matt. 

"So whoever pulls the highest card asks a question, and whoever has the lowest card answers." Pidge explained and pulled a card form the stack and passed to to Lance. 

She got a twelve, Lance got a three, and Matt got a nine. So Pidge asked Lance a truth. 

"So Lance, who do you like like?" Pidge said and wiggled her eyebrows while smirking.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lance said, and Pidge nodded. 

"Yeah, but since that was a dumb question, I'm gonna ask you another one." She said and smirked again. 

"Do you still like Allura?" Pidge asked, and Lance shook his head. 

"Maybe a little bit, but there's someone that's way better." Lance said, and looked over at Keith. 

"Oooooh, Lance has the hots for Keith." Matt said, and smirked. 

"Well no shit." Lance said, and pulled out another card, and handed the stack to Pidge. 

\-----------------------------------

They played for another hour before they decided to stop. Lance walked over to sit with Keith again, and Pidge joined him. Matt walked to the front to sit and talk with Hunk. 

"Hey Keith, how are you doing buddy?" Lance asked softly, and wrapped an arm around Keith. Keith had been sitting at the table the same way for an hour. And if Lance was being honest, he was really concerned. Keith didn't say anything, and Pidge shot Lance a worried look. 

"Hey Lance? Can we talk real quick?" Pidge asked, and Lance nodded. They walked over to the bed that Keith and Lance shared, and sat down. 

"I'm really worried about Keith. Like if he doesn't get any better soon, who knows if he'll even have the motivation to fight walkers anymore? He was like our protector, you know?" Pidge said. 

"Yeah, I'm really worried too. Like when my family died, I was like that for a while. But I think the best thing that we can do now, is support him." Lance said, and Pidge hugged him. 

"I'm really scared Lance, I don't want to end up like Shiro or my parents. But I know that eventually, we all will. And that's really scary to think about." Pidge said, and hugged Lance a little tighter. 

"Hey, I know that it's scary to think about, but you are right. But to make the best of our lives, we need to enjoy the times that we can have with our friends and family." Lance said, and she smiled a little. 

"Thank you Lance." She said. They let go of each other, and walked back over to Keith. Lance sat close to Keith, and wrapped his arm around Keith's back. 

"Hey Pidge, didn't you say that you were able to fix a radio you found?" Lance asked, and she smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, let me go get it." She said, and ran over to her and Hunk's mattress. She pulled out an old, little radio. She brought it over to the table, and turned it on. A familiar song began to play, and Lance stood up. 

You make me feel so young

You make me feel as though spring has sprung

And every time I see you grin

I'm such a happy individual 

Lance took Pidge's hand, and they danced together. He spinned her around, and she laughed. 

The moment that you speak

I wanna go play hide and seek

I wanna go and bounce the moon 

Just like a toy balloon

Lance spun her around again, and they both laughed. Lance noticed that Keith was looking at them now, and had the smallest of smiles on his face. Pidge looked over at Keith, and then back at Lance, and smirked. They bowed to each other while giggling, and Lance walked over to Keith. 

"Would you like to take this dance with me, kind sir?" Lance asked, and held his had out in front of Keith. Keith giggled, and took his hand. 

"You're so cheesy." Keith said and giggled. 

"Please, it's an art." Lance said, and they laughed. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, and pulled him closer. They moved around the small space of the RV, and Lance twirled Keith around, and pulled Keith back to him. They were both laughing and smiling, and Lance wished that he could see Keith this happy all the time. 

You make me young

You make me feel as though spring has sprung

And every time I see you grin

I'm such a happy individual

\----------------------------------------------

They danced to a few different songs until Keith felt that had danced enough for one day. Pidge had fallen asleep at the table, and Lance carried her to her bed. Matt decided to take over driving for the night, so then Hunk could get some rest. Lance and Keith were sitting at the table, and Keith was a little happier than usual. 

"Thanks Lance. For dancing with me, I had fun." Keith said, and Lance smiled. 

"No problem man." Lance said, and Keith leaned on his shoulder and yawned.

"I'm tired." Keith said, and yawned again. Lance's gay heart couldn't take it, he's too cute. 

"How about we go to bed, yeah?" Lance suggested, and Keith nodded. Lance picked Keith up, and carried him to their bed, trying to not step on Hunk or Pidge. He placed Keith down, and laid down next to him. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Please dont hate me for killing Shiro! Angst is delicious hehe *insert lenny face*


	5. One Step Closer To Death

(a week or so later) 

"RUN!" Keith yelled, and everyone followed him through the forest. They were running from a group of raiders, that were planning on basically kidnapping them. There was a group of raiders from a camp that needed children and teenagers, to become soldiers and help them fight in their war against another group. 

Pidge was a little slower than all of them, and she had been a moving target for them. She wasn't quick enough to dodge the bullets that they were shooting at them, and it was unexpected when she was shot in the stomach. 

"Katie!" Matt yelled concerned. 

The bullets weren't in that deep, but they still did some damage. She fell onto her knees in pain, and Lance ran back to pick her up. She wasn't all that heavy, so it wasn't too much of a hassle for him. She was breathing shaky breathes, and grabbed hard onto Lance's shirt and was yelping in pain. Lance looked forward the whole time, and ran past all the walkers that were heading in their direction. 

The sound of the gunshots attracted the walkers towards them, and there were a lot of them. They had lost the raiders a while ago when a group of walkers got in their way, but they kept running anyway. They thought that maybe they could find that camp of teenagers and adults that the raiders were talking about capturing, amongst themselves.

"Lance..." Pidge breathed out, and Lance looked down at her. There were tears streaming down her face, and blood had stained her shirt from where she had gotten shot. 

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you munchkin." Lance said, and wiped a few of her tears away. 

"It....it really hurts." She said quietly. 

"Ssh, I know it does, you're gonna be okay." Lance said, and she smiled a little. 

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, and Lance looked around. They had stopped to fight the walkers surrounding them, and Lance and Pidge sat against a tree. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and she smiled. 

"They're beating the shit out of those walkers." Lance said, and she giggled a tiny bit. 

"Lance! We have to keep going!" Keith yelled, and Lance stood up ast quickly as he could without hurting Pidge any more than she already was. 

"She's not gonna last much longer if we keep running Keith!" Lance yelled back, and Pidge looked up at him scared, when he said she might not make it. 

"I don't wanna die Lance!" She yelled as loud as her voice would let her, even though it wasn't very loud. 

"I'm not going to let that happen." He said, and looked very serious. 

"We're just going to go a little further, come on!" Keith yelled, and they followed him. 

\------------------------------------

"Keith what the fuck are we going to do?" Matt said, and was stressing over his sister's injury. 

"I don't know Matt, we just need to get the bullets out." Keith said, and pulled his knife out. 

"I'm sorry Pidge, but this is gonna hurt." Keith said, and began to pull out one of the bullets in her stomach. There were three in total, but it's still going to hurt. 

"AGHHHH!" Pidge screamed, while he was pulling it out. 

"I'm really sorry." Keith said, and successfully pulled the first one out. There were even more tears streaming down her face, and she held tightly onto Lance's hand. 

\------------------------------------

Keith had pulled the last two out, and Pidge had cried until she tired herself out. She was breathing shakily, and she had a fever. 

"Oh god, Katie." Matt said, and was draped on top of her unconscious body, hugging her. 

"Do you have any idea where that camp is?" Hunk asked, and Keith shook his head. 

"No, but I guess we're just going to have to wander around this forest until we find it." Keith said. 

"So let me get this straight, we have no idea where we are, we have no idea where out RV is, and we have no flipping idea where this camp is?" Hunk said, and Keith nodded. 

"Yeah, I think that much is obvious." Lance said, and looked at him momentarily before looking back at Pidge. 

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night?" Hunk suggested, and Keith gave him a face that said "really?". 

\----------------------------------------

"We'll stay here for the night." Keith decided. "We should make a fire." He said, and Hunk and Lance went to go get sticks. They didn't go far, just a little bit away from where they were staying.

Matt had carried Pidge over to this little spot that Keith had found. There was a large boulder, and a few fallen trees, making it a good spot to stay hidden. Matt and Pidge sat against the boulder, and Matt had his arm around his sister. And Keith sat on one of the fallen trees, waiting for Lance and Hunk to come back. 

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to protect her Matt." Keith said, and Matt looked at him confused. 

"I mean it's my responsibility as the leader to make sure everyone's safe right?" Keith said. "I wish that Shiro was here, then Pidge wouldn't have gotten hurt, and then we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" Keith said, and put his face in his hands. 

"I don't want anyone else to lose a sibling, and I don't want to lose someone else because I can't step up and be the leader that Shiro thought I could be." Keith said. 

"Keith, no one is to blame here, except for those damn raiders." Matt said. "And for being a leader, it takes time to learn how to be one. But you're the leader, because if I was one, then all of us would be dead by now." Matt said, and chuckled. 

"Yeah, no offense, but you would be a terrible leader." Keith said, and they both laughed. "But thanks Matt." Keith said, and smile at him. 

"No problem kiddo." Matt said and smiled back. 

Lance and Hunk had just came back with some sticks that they could light up, to make a fire. Keith had a lighter on him, and he used them to light the sticks. 

Matt had fallen asleep with Pidge cuddled against him, and Keith couldn't help but smile at the sight of the siblings. He looked over at Lance, and saw the glimmer of sadness in his eyes. He wished that he could take that sadness away and see Lance's smile. 

"Can I sleep?" Hunk asked, and Keith nodded. 

"Yeah, I'll keep watch." Keith said, yawned. 

"I can stay up, you look really tired Keith." Hunk said, and Keith smiled at the happy cinnamon roll Hunk is. 

"Everyone's tired. And anyways, it doesn't matter if I'm tired, this is my punishment for not being able to help Pidge." He said, and Lance scowled. 

"It's not your fault Keith." Lance said, and Keith shook his head. 

"It is, but all that matters is that Pidge will be okay, right?" Keith said and Lance nodded. He noticed the little tear that streamed down Lance's cheek, and pulled Lance close to him. He wrapped his arm around and pulled Lance into his chest. Keith rubbed Lance's back, and used his other hand to run his fingers through Lance's hair. He heard the sobs and hics muffled from his chest, and he rested his head on top of Lance's. 

Lance had cried until he tired himself out, and Keith had stayed up the whole night to keep watch. Pidge had been the first to wake up, and she didn't look to good. She had a fever, and was breathing very shaky breaths. Matt woke up second, and when Pidge shivered, he pulled her closer to him. 

"I think we should start moving." Keith said, and Matt looked at him like he was crazy. 

"We can't start moving! Katie can't walk! She has a fever, and if we start moving then who knows what will happen." Matt said, and started to ramble. 

"You can carry her Matt, and the sooner that we get going, the sooner we can find that camp." Keith said, and Matt scowled, before accepting defeat. 

"Ok, you're right. Let's go." Matt said, and picked up Pidge. She was awake, but was still sleepy. 

"Where's Lance?" She asked, and looked around. 

"He's over there." Matt said, and faced towards Lance, who weakly waved at them. 

"Where's Hunk?" Pidge asked, and was looking up at Matt. 

"He's sitting on that log, see?" He said, and showed her Hunk, who also waved. 

"Oh. Where are we going?" She asked, and looked at Keith before looking back down at her. 

"To a camp. And when we find them, they're going to make you better." He said, and she nodded before falling asleep in his arms. 

"We should start moving." Keith said unenthusiastically, and they all began to walk. They had no idea where they were headed, but they knew that had to find this supposed camp soon. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Keith, I don't think she's going to last much longer." Matt choked out, and was on the verge of tears. 

"Shit, what the hell are we going to do?" Keith said, and rubbed his temple. Lance came up to stand next to him, and he rubbed Keith's back. 

"Hey, I know that you're stressed, but maybe we should make a plan. So then we can have a better idea of where we're going."Lance suggested, and Keith nodded. 

"Yeah, you're right. We should just stay here for the night, we've been walking for two days." Keith said, and Matt carefully placed Pidge in Lance's arms. Matt needed a little break from seeing his little sister's terrible condition. Pidge was barely conscious, but she softly giggled when Lance played with her hair. 

"Where are we Lance?" Pidge asked, barely audible. Lance smiled, and twirled the end of her hair on his finger. 

"We're in a forest." He said, and Pidge giggled. 

"I know that." She said, and rolled her eyes. "I mean, are we near that camp?" She asked, and Lance stopped twirling her hair for a second, but began again. 

"Um, we don't really know. Keith's trying really hard, and Matt's trying not to cry. And Hunk is really sad, he said that he wished that you could be healthy again." He said, and she smiled weakly. 

"What about you Lancey? How are you doing?" She asked, and Lance smiled sadly. 

"I'm okay, I've been better. I wish that this never happened." Lance said, and she reached up to touch his cheek. 

"It'll be okay Lance. Even if I don't make it, I'll always be here. And if I do die, I'm really going to miss you." She said, and a tear fell down her cheek. 

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're going to be okay." He said, and he was crying too. 

"I'm not dumb Lance, I know that I won't make it. I can already feel myself starting to slip away." She said, and smiled sadly. "And you know what's sad? I would've never even had a girlfriend, or a first kiss, or any of that dumb teenager stuff." Pidge said, and she saw that Lance was crying. She took her thumb and wiped some of his tears away, which made him smile a little. 

"And Lance, if I do die, I don't want you to be sad. And if I see you cry, I'll personally come down from heaven to kick your ass." She said, and Lance chuckled. 

"Can I at least shed one tear?" He asked, and she nodded. 

"Yes, and one tear only. That is my dying wish, for you to only shed one tear." She said, and giggled. 

After Keith was done talking to Matt, he walked over to the tree that Lance and Pidge we sitting against. He sat down in front of them, and when Pidge saw him she looked really happy. 

"Hey guys." He said, and smiled a little. 

"Hi Keith." Pidge said and smiled. "What were you and Matt talking about?" 

"Oh, uh just about where we're going." He lied, they were actually talking about Pidge, but Keith would never tell her that. 

"I don't think I have much longer." Pidge said weakly, and Keith's eyes widened. 

"No don't say that!" Keith said, and Pidge smiled a little. 

"It's true." She said, and Keith eyes were glossed over. "I'm really gonna miss you guys." She said, and coughed a little, and to their dismay blood came out. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Keith said, and hugged her. She weakly lifted her arms to go around Keith's back. 

"It's not your fault. And when I see Shiro again, I'll tell him about what a good leader you are." She said, and breathily laughed. A few tears fell down Keith's face, and he hugged her a little tighter, but not hard enough to hurt her. 

"I-I'm gonna go talk to Hunk, you guys have fun." Keith said, and got up. He wiped his tears away, and sat down next to Hunk. 

"Can I sleep Lance?" Pidge asked, and Lance nodded. She snuggled a little closer to him, and quickly drifted off to sleep. He smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i killed pidge. I'm sorry hehe
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!

(A few weeks later) 

“How about we have a little fun, eh?” A man’s voice that Keith didn't recognize, said. The man laughed maniacally, and spoke again. “James, Ryan, take off their blindfolds.” 

And soon enough, Keith could see again. He looked sound the room, and saw that Lance was on his left, and Matt was on his right. This was not good. This was not good at all. 

“So, how about I introduce myself?” The man said. Whenever he spoke, it gave Keith an ominous feeling. 

The man had long white hair, that was pulled into a slick ponytail. Any logical person would tell you to not have long hair during a zombie apocalypse, because zombies could yank on your hair and drag you down. Apparently this man was an exception. He wore a large black and purple jacket that was a little worn, but in good condition. He had sharp teeth, which reminded Keith of a vampire. His skin was pale white, even paler than Keith’s. It was almost winter, so he wore a few layers as well. 

“I am Lotor Dibozal. My group is called the Galra, very few survivors steer in our path, and keep off of our territory. Which you had parked your RV on.” The man, now known as Lotor, had a demonic-like grin plastered on his face. “And thank you for doing that, I’m sure that you're vehicle will be very useful to us.” Lotor laughed. They all knew that it was better to keep quiet in situations like this. Especially Keith and Lance knew. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. You’ll be working just like all of my other prisoners here. If you speak when I do not give you permission, you will be punished. If you try to escape, we will kill you. Do you understand?” Everyone slowly nodded. “Good.” 

“Well hello there cutie~” Lotor purred, and walked over to Keith. Lance was fuming beside him. “You’re very beautiful.” Lotor leaned down, and nibbled on Keith’s neck. Keith’s breath hitched, and he let out a yelp. Lotor left a purple mark on his neck, and began to slide his hands down Keith’s body. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Lance yelled, venom lacing his voice. 

“Did I say that you could speak?” Lotor sauntered over to Lance, and pulled a knife from his pocket. “I think I should punish you for that.” Lotor grinned evilly. Lance’s eyes widened, and his breath hitched. Lotor grabbed Lance’s hand, and smirked. He held Lance’s hand out, and took the knife up to one of his fingers. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Lance’s screams echoed the room. Tears streamed down his face, and he just kept screaming, and screaming. 

“No! Stop! Please! Please stop..” Keith yelled, tears streaming down his face. 

“Lance!” Keith cried out, and he moved Lance’s head onto his lap. He cradled Lance, and held onto his other hand. “No no no...I’m so sorry!” Keith sobbed and pulled Lance closer to him. 

Lance had a bruise on his face from when Lotor had punched and kicked him. Two of his fingers were cut off, and the dismembered parts were on the floor. Keith brushed his fingers across Lance’s cheek, and traced them over the bruise. 

Lotor laughed maniacally in the background, and still had his knife out. When he had stopped laughing, he put the knife back in his pocket. “Aww are you crying over your boyfriend?” Lotor mocked. “He’s fine, don’t worry.” Lotor then laughed. Keith scowled. “James, Ryan, take them to their room.” The guards nodded, and lifted up Matt and Hunk. They forced an unconscious Lance out of Keith’s arms, and dragged him down the hallway. And they weren't even careful about it. That’s what angered Keith the most. 

They took him, Matt, and Hunk down the hall. They stopped in front of a large metal door, and Ryan turned to look at them. 

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Ryan said when he opened the door. James pushed them inside, and he just threw Lance inside. Right after they pushed Keith in, he ran right over to Lance. 

The room was full of beds and a few fold out chairs. It didn't really strike Keith as a prison cell, but he would take what he could get. The large door closed loudly, and made them all flinch. 

Keith carried Lance over to one of the empty beds, and sat down. He put Lance’s head on his lap, and brushed some of his hair out of his face. 

“I’m so sorry Lance.” Keith said sadly. A few more tears rolled down his face, and they dropped onto Lance’s face. He carried Lance over to a bed, and gently put his head onto a pillow, and he walked over to Matt and Hunk. There were many other people here, but none of them looked very friendly. 

“Are there any bandages here?” Keith asked, and they both shrugged. He sighed and walked over to this one girl who looked pretty friendly. 

“Uh hi.” Keith said shyly. The girl looked up and smiled. 

“Hello! Are you new here?” She asked, and Keith nodded. “I see. Do you need anything?” 

“Uh yeah. Do you know if there are any bandages here?” She nodded. Keith stood there awkwardly while she pulled out a med kit. She handed it to Keith, and he thanked her. 

“There you go! I’m Romelle by the way.” She said kindly, and Keith smiled a little. 

“Keith.” He shook her hand, and thanked her once again before walking back to Lance. 

He took Lance’s now slightly deformed hand. It was missing his index and middle finger. Keith sighed and opened the med kit. He began to amputate the fingers, and wrapped the whole hand in bandages. 

 

\-------------------

 

Lance had eventually woke up to Keith cuddling into his chest, in a room that he didn't recognize. He sat up slowly, but fell back down. Keith woke up and held Lance's hand. He gave it a small squeeze, and Lance looked down at him. 

“Keith…” Lance breathed out, and turned to look at the smaller male. Keith smiled sadly, and griped a little tighter onto Lance’s hand. Lance smiled softly at him, and traces his deformed hand over Keith’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Keith said softly, and fiddled with the ends of Lance’s hair. 

“Of course I am. I’m always going to be by your side.” Lance said and smiled. 

“I’ll be by yours too.” Keith smiled softly.


End file.
